Vistlip: -OZONE-
-OZONE- is a song by vistlip and the 3rd ending of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Romaji Ama no gawa ukabu Zetsubou no oka Sameta kaze ga mata Sutooru nabikaseta "Nen ni ichido kiri" Donna kimochi da Okikaeta dake de Namida nagareta "Douka koyoi koso wa Awasete kudasai" Suisei ni haseta Omoi wa kogareta Yakusoku wo shita machiawase basho "Aikawarazu da ne" Kumori zora no chika Hoshi ga nai nara hoshi ni nareba ii Yorisoi ai nagara Chikai ai nagara "Ikanaide" "Yurusu made" Arutairu to bega no you ni Kinou yori Kimi wo suki de itai na Sairui ame Yamu koro Kasasagi yo Hashi wo kakete Bokura wo tsunaide Ama no gawa ukabu Se no hikui oka Miwatasu keshiki wa Souzou to chigau Ano koro to kurabe Mae ni susumeta? Kotae wa no ja nai Dakedo tarinai Ijiwaru na "kami" ga Bokura tamesun da Kuuseki wo umete Tsugi no suteeji e mukaou "Donna kankei" nante kikaretara Tomodachi ijou kana... Sore mo sukoshi chigau ka... "Kizuna" to iu kotoba ga fusawashii Kenka shiai nagara Wakachi ai nagara "Mou daijoubu?" "Mada muri" Kou shite ite ageru kara Ashita mo Waraetara ii na Tsurakute Tsurakute Itsu shinu ka Wakannai Dakara wagamama na supika ne Hoshi ni "negai" ja naku "chikai" wo To the MILKY WAY Kiite monoroogu "Kore kara saki nannenmo issho" da to Tada sore dake iitai hitokoto SWEAR FOREVER REPEAT FOREVER Yakusoku wo shita machiawase basho "Aikawarazu da ne" Kumori zora no chika Hoshi ga nai nara hoshi ni nareba ii Baka nishi ai nagara Aishi ai nagara "Nee ima doko?" "Chikyuun naka" Uchuu hikoushi ja nai kara Ozone yori Shita nara mondai nai "Wakatteru, Sugu iku" Asa made Sawagitai no deshou Taisetsu na ibasho de Kanji 天の川浮かぶ　絶望の丘 冷めた風がまた　ストール靡かせた ”年に１度きり”　どんな気持ちだ 置き換えただけで　涙流れた 「どうか今宵こそは会わせて下さい」 彗星に馳せた想いは焦がれた 約束をした待ち合わせの場所 「相変わらずだね」曇り空の地下 星が無いなら星になればいい 寄り添い合いながら　誓い合いながら 「行かないで」「許すまで」 アルタイルとベガの様に 昨日より君を好きでいたいな 催涙雨止む頃　 カササギよ　橋を架けて 僕等を繋いで 天の川浮かぶ　背の低い丘 見渡す景色は　想像と違う あの頃と比べ　前に進めた？ 答えはNOじゃない　だけど足りない 意地悪な”神”が　僕等試すんだ 空席を埋めて　次のステージへ向かおう 「どんな関係？」なんて聞かれたら 友達以上かな...　それも少し違うか... ”絆”と云う言葉が相応しい 喧嘩し合いながら　分かち合いながら 「もう大丈夫？」「まだ無理」 こうしていてあげるから 明日も笑えたらいいな 辛くて辛くて 何時死ぬかわかんない だから我が儘なスピカ -星に”願い”じゃなく”誓い”を to the milky Way　聞いてモノローグ 「これから先何年も一緒」だと 只其れだけ　云いたい一言 swear Forever repeat forever- 約束をした待ち合わせ場所 「相変わらずだね」曇り空の地下 星が無いなら星になればいい 馬鹿にし合いながら　愛し合いながら 「ねぇ今、何処？」「地球ん中」 宇宙飛行士じゃないから オゾンより下なら問題ない 「わかってる、すぐ行く」 朝まで騒ぎたいのでしょう 大切な居場所で English Translation The Milky Way looms over the hill of despair The cold wind ruffles my stole again “Just once a year” How does it feel? The replacement alone made me cry “Please let me see you, just for tonight” My love burned, flying with the comets The place where we promised to meet “Still the same as always, huh?” In the cloudy underground If there’s no stars, we should just become stars As we cuddle up together As we vow to each other “Don’t go” “Until you forgive me” I want to love you more than yesterday, like Altair and Vega When the rain of tears stops, may the magpies make a bridge Connecting us The Milky Way looms over the low hill The scenery I see is different from what I imagined Have I gotten further than I did then? The answer isn’t no But it’s not far enough A mean “God” is testing us I’ll fill the empty seats and move on to the next stage If you ask what our relationship is, maybe we’re more than friends... Or maybe that’s not quite right... “A bond” is the right word As we fight with each other As we share with each other “Are you OK now?” “I still can’t do it” I want to do this for you I hope we can still smile tomorrow It’s so hard, so hard And we don’t know when we’re going to die That’s why Spica is selfish I don’t “wish” on a star, I “vow” to the Milky Way Listen to my monologue “We’ll stay together year after year”, that’s all I want to say Swear forever Repeat forever The place where we promised to meet “Still the same as always, huh?” In the cloudy underground If there’s no stars, we should just become stars As we make fun of each other As we love each other “Hey, where are you?” “In the earth” I’m not an astronaut So going below the ozone layer is no problem for me “Got it, I’ll be right there” You want to party until dawn, right? In our precious place Unofficial English Version The blurred milky way looms Over the hill of despair The cold wind ruffles my scarf Again like always "Just once a year you can see it" How does it feel, tell me? This replacement alone made me Cry so bitter sweet "Please let me see you, just for tonight!" My plea echoes through the night My love burned deep in my chest Flying with the shooting stars The place where we promised to meet long ago "Is still the same as always" In the cloudy underground If there aren't stars, we should become them ourselves As we cuddle up together As we vow to each other "Please don't go!" "'till you forgive me!" I want to love you more than yesterday Just like Altair and Vega When the rain of tears stops May the magpies make an eternal bridge That will always connect us The blurred milky way looms Over the hill that lies low The scenery I now see Is different from what I thought Have I gotten further in life Than I did back then The answer can't be no But it's not far enough A cold "god" is testing us Tries to break our will I'll fill the empty seats and move On to the next stage If you ask about our relation, we're more than friends Or maybe that's not quite right... "A deep bond" is the right word It's just like this bond is holding us together As we fight with each other As we share with each other "Are you alright?" "I still can't..." I always want to do this for you I hope we can still smile tomorrow It's so hard, so hard And we don't know when we're going to die That's why Spica is selfish I don't "wish" on a star I "vow" to the milky way Listen to my monologue "We'll stay together year after year", that's all I ever wanted to say Swear forever Repeat forever The place where we promised to meet long ago "Is still the same as always" In the cloudy underground If there aren't stars, we should become them ourselves As we make fun of each other As we love each other "Hey, where are you?" "I'm on the earth" I'm not an astronaut so going Below the ozone layer is no problem "Got it, I'll be right there" You want to party until dawn, right? In our precious place Category:Vistlip Lyrics Category:Anison Category:Yu-Gi-Oh!